Feather in a Whirlwind
by AGirlWhoLovesSweets
Summary: Misaki and Hikaru are married and living happily but that all changes when Misaki's old love comes along. Hikaru is confused while Misaki is hurting and to top it all off, Misaki is pregnant and doesn't know how to tell Hikaru. OC/Hikaru. Rated T just to be safe. I promise its worth reading :)
1. Chapter 1

**In Misaki's P.O.V**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Host Club except for Misaki. **

* * *

"Do you still love me?"

I stared at his angry amber eyes with shock. How could he think such a thing?

"Hikaru..."

"Just answer the damn question!"

I just started at him in disbelief.

"Hikaru, of course I love you. Why would you think that I don't love you?" I asked softly.

Without a word, he held up a letter.

"Then explain what this is." he said bitterly.

My eyes widened as I recognized the letter.

"H-how did you f-find that?" I asked

I had hidden that letter among my other belonging before I had married Hikaru, intent on never laying my eyes on it again. Soon after I had moved in with Hikaru, I had lost the letter.

"I was looking for a letter and came across this," he looked at the letter, "I thought is was the letter i was looking for and opened it..." he looked back up at me, "Who is Daito?"

My eyes burnt but I held the tears back. Daito had been my first love and at the time, my whole world, but that was well before I met Hikaru and he turned out to be a better guy then Daito.

"Daito...Daito was..." I paused to regain my composure, "he was my first love...I met him well before we were married"

Hikaru's eyes narrowed slightly and he walked to stand in front of me.

"Do you still love him?" his voice was low as he spoke.

"N-no! I don't!" my eyes widened at the question, "the only one i love is you! Daito means nothing to me!"

"Don't lie to your self," Hikaru said his voice still low, "you still love him don't you?"

"I don't I swear!" I reasoned, "I met him in high school...but after a while he turned out to be a jerk! He means nothing to me!"

Hikaru stared at me with lifeless eyes. His hands formed fists and the letter was crushed.

"Please don't lie to me Misaki!" he shouted before grabbing hold of my shoulders.

My tears slipped down my cheeks as I looked into his slightly red eyes.

"He still holds a place in your heart doesn't he? So please don't lie to me when you say that you don't love him!" Hikaru's placed his hands on the sides of my face and asked, "Do you love him?"

I slowly nodded, my tears falling harder. I wanted to shake my head but just couldn't. A little part of me still loved that jerk even when I so desperately didn't want him to. Slowly, Hikaru's hands slipped off my face and fell to his sides.

"Have you felt this way for the 9 months we've been married?" he whispered.

I stayed silent but the silence answered his question as I saw his face harden. I knew he was so desperately trying to keep his emotions under control.

"I'm sorry Hikaru..." I whispered.

He just stared at me before turning around and facing the other way. My heart sank.

"Hikaru...I fell in love with you...Daito may still hold some of my heart but you hold the rest. Please believe me when I say I love you." I whispered as I placed my hand lightly on his back.

He looked back at me.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure. I love you Hikaru." I replied softly.

I saw a single tear roll down his cheek.

"I...I need to think" he said softly before turning away and took a step towards the door.

Instinctively I ran forward and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him from behind. I buried my face in his back, inhaling his scent. After a moment, I felt his large hands cover my much smaller ones. I loosened my grip as he turned around and met his confused, hurt and angry yet very sad amber eyes.

"S-sorry..." I whispered letting go.

I felt his fingers brush my fringe aside then a soft and gentle kiss in my forehead was followed.

"I appreciate your honesty Misaki," he whispered before looking down at me, "get some sleep."

I looked up at him and saw his sad smile before he turned around and left the room.

I walked over to the bed of our room and sat down. I let go of the remaining tears as I fell back into the soft velvet covers of my bed. Why did I still feel something for Daito? I was over him...or at least I thought I was...but I knew I loved Hikaru more, he was the man who healed my heart and filled the gaps of my once empty life.

I buried my face into the soft velvet and wept. Our marriage was arranged by our parents and although we were both against it at first, we decided to at least meet and get to know each other. Before we knew it, we had fallen for each other which led to getting engaged and finally getting married.

"Why did I still love that jerk?" I thought angrily as I settled into a night of tossing and turning.

* * *

**I hope you liked this first chapter. Let me know what you think of it. I'm having a case of writers block for my other fan-fiction, 'Opposites Attract' and came up with this. I will most likely update this fanfic soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In Hikaru's P.O.V**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High Host Club and any of the characters mentioned except my own OC's mentioned. **

* * *

I walked aimlessly down the corridors of our mansion. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't think, and that was exactly why I left Misaki to herself. I knew I would say something that I didn't mean if I had stayed in there any longer. It seems like all those years of anger management training has worked.

I looked down at my hands to where the letter still was. I just couldn't seem to throw it away as much as I wanted to. My head hurts from all this confusion and my heart aches just thinking bout Misaki with another man, in other words, Daito.

The cool air of the night hit my face as I walked outside. I slowly make my way to the several benches along the courtyard and sat down. I can feel the cold air biting at my skin but I ignore it as I looked down at the letter in my hands.

Not bearing to read it again, I placed it on the far end of the bench, as far away from me as I could get it and looked up at the full moon. I sighed before closing my eyes. All I could picture was my wife with another man, and that man wasn't me.

I bit my lip and my eyes watered as I looked down. I hated this. I hated this so much. My hands slowly formed tight fists as they lay on my thighs. There was no way Misaki was going to end up with some other guy. She's _my_ wife. I was the one that married her. There's no way she would choose someone else over me…right?

I stood and looked up at the full moon, my small tears slipping down my cheeks. She wouldn't choose Daito over me, I know she wouldn't. She said that she loves me and that Daito doesn't mean anything to her.

I ran my hands through my hair. What if she didn't choice me over Daito? What if she loved him more than me? What if what he said just moments ago was all lies? What if…what if…Daito returned and asked Misaki to leave with him? Would she go…or…would she stay by my side?

I wiped my tears and took a deep breath. I didn't want to think of the future possibilities anymore. I turned around and slowly walked back the way I had walked to come out here. The letter stayed on the bench. I had no need for it and I didn't want to see it. The thought of reading the letter made me uncomfortably anxious and scared. Just seeing it gave me the same feelings.

Somehow, I found myself standing in front of our bedroom door, which had Misaki sleeping in it. I went to open the door but hesitated.

"She needs her space." I whispered to myself.

I turned back around and walked towards the guest wing. Eventually, I found a room to sleep in and made myself comfortable in its bed. I sank into the mattress as I lay down, the soft velvet covers pulled up to my shoulders. I sighed.

"I'll talk with Misaki in the morning or sometime tomorrow…maybe she'll forgive me by then"

-:-

I awoke abruptly the next morning from a nightmare. Out of instinct, my hand shot out to my right. My brows furrowed as I felt nothing beside me and that was when I remembered with a sinking feeling that Misaki was in our bedroom while I was in a guest bedroom. I groaned as I sat up and blinked the sleepiness away. I looked outside at the sunset and sighed. I barely got any sleep and my body ached because of that reason. I dragged myself out of bed and into the connecting bathroom. My reflection exactly matched my situation. Tired puffy blood shot eyes with extremely dark eye bags. Skin was dull with the touch of dry flakes circling the outer part of my eyes. I had the 5 o'clock shadow going on with my hair extremely out of place and messy. My shirt hung off lopsided on me and wrinkled. I looked like a hot mess.

I sighed. I didn't have any strength in me to fix myself up though I knew I had to. So firstly I took a shower, a nice hot one to relax my stiff and sore muscles. Next, I brushed my teeth using the one set out for the guest. After doing so, I threw the brush away, after that came moisturising my face and body with body butter. I changed into my clothes again and looked at my reflection in the mirror. At least I didn't look dead. My eyes were still slightly red and puffy, the eye bags still evident. With my hair still damp, I walked to the main bedroom part again and sat on the bed.

I looked at my hands before sighed and looking towards the clock. It was only 8:00am but I had a feeling that Misaki would probably be awake. Slowly I stood, walked towards the door and opened it but my eyes widened to what stood behind it.

"M-Misaki?" I whispered surprised.

She smiled slightly upon seeing me. I could tell see hadn't slept well from the dark circles under her eyes and she had just had a shower like me because her hair was still slightly damp.

"I-I was told by the maids that you slept in one of the guest bedrooms and I thought that you'd probably want a change of clothes…" she said softly as she lifted up a pile of clothes towards of me.

I gratefully took it and stared at the pile. I smiled slightly.

"Thank you Misa" I looked back towards her again and stopped still when I saw her crying.

"Misaki? Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"I'm…I'm just so h-happy to see you smile after what…after what happened l-last night" she whispered as she wiped her tears, "I'm sorry Hika, I'm sorry I never told you about Daito and everything else…"

The clothes fell onto the floor as I pulled her into a hug. She never got to finished what she had to say.

"Misa, it's okay. I'm sorry for over reacting last night. I just want you to forgive me," I pulled back slightly so I could see her face, "Will you forgive me for last night?" I asked looking down into her warm brown eyes.

She stared at me for a moment before nodding.

"Of course I forgive you Hikaru!" She smiled.

"But…" I started before asking the question I've been dreading, "Would you choose me over Daito if he ever appeared in your life again? Would you choose him over me?" I held my breath as I waited for her answer.

"Hikaru, I am your wife and married you because I love you. You are the only one I love. Even though a part of me is still holding onto that jerk, I would choose you over anyone. I will always choose you over anyone. Why? Because I fell in love with you and you make my life complete." she smiled and took hold of my hand and brought it to her chest to where her heart was, "You filled the gaps in my life that I thought would never heal. You healed my wounds and scars. I have never felt so happy with you and I was so lost without you last night. I don't want to feel that again." She stepped closer to me and whispered the last part, "I love you Hikaru, more than you can imagine"

I smiled as tears escaped my eyes again. Misaki wiped them away before wrapping her arms around me.

"Misa," I whispered as I brought my arms around her protectively, "I love you"

I felt her bury her face into my chest and smile. I never wanted this moment to end.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter :) **

**This chapter was kind of rushed but let me know what you think of it. What would you like to see next? Please let me know. Next chapter up soon.**

**Before I forget, thank you for the review and favourite ****SleepatLast****. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Host Club but I do own Misaki and any other OC's mentioned.**

**Misaki's P.O.V.**

* * *

I sat on a large couch in the library of our mansion with my hands wrapped around a hot mug of coffee. On my lap lay an open book though I had no interest in reading it. My mind was travelling to the events of this morning and the state Hikaru was in. I could tell he hadn't slept very well last night and I felt so much guilt.

I hated seeing him so broken, so sad. It hurt me so much to know that I was probably the one who caused him that pain, and I was quite surprised that he was willing to forgive me so quickly and to see that beautiful smile of his.

I involuntarily smiled. I could see still feel his strong and toned arms around me, his well defined chest pressed against my own, the vibrations that rippled through my ears because of his voice and his addicting cologne which I came to know as his scent in my nose.

I loved every part of him. I loved how he'd just stop still when he'd see me cry. I loved how his arms felt so right around me. I loved how quickly he'd get angry and jealous. I loved his deep husky voice. I loved his caring personality. I just loved him.

My smile widened as I thought about Hikaru though deep down I felt regret. I knew that the relationship we shared would probably never be the same and I couldn't help but blame myself. I had hoped that Hikaru would never need to find out about Daito. I hated those memories of him. He left me in so much pain. He left me broken.

I sighed and shook my head. I didn't want to think about this and I had the sudden urge to run into the arms of my beloved. Hikaru wasn't far away as he worked from home in his studio most of the time and very rarely when to the boutique since Kaoru supervised that part of the business.

I hadn't realised it, but I found myself walking out of the library and towards Hikaru's studio. Before I had registered my surroundings, I was standing outside giant oak doors that lead into my husband's studio. I sighed and pushed the doors open. I thought I might as well go in since I was already here.

The studio was a very large room with giant windows to let in a lot of sunshine in. The walls and ceiling were white; making the room look bigger than it was. In the centre of the room was a large table which was about hip height and was currently scattered with paper, coloured pencils, scraps of materials and a variety of other equipment. On one end of the room were industry sewing machines and the like while on the other was filled with mannequins, a corkboard and whiteboard filled with sketches, fabric scraps and notes, and just next to it was a room filled with fabric rolls. On the wall the door was one where two fairly large white couches on either side of the door.

I walked into the centre of the room and saw Hikaru no where in sight but that was before I heard shuffling in the fabric room. I smiled and said nothing as Hikaru came out of the room carrying a metre high pile of a variety of fabrics. He wobbled a bit as he balanced the fabric in his arms and grunted as he dropped them on the large table. I silently laughed as he leaned against the table tired. Hikaru only noticed me when he looked up towards the fabrics and saw a figure out of the corner of his eye. Hi head turned and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Misaki?" his deep voice sent my heart pacing.

"Hey Hika," I smiled as I walked up to him, "what'd ya doing?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his ash brown hair as his amber eyes twinkled.

"Working on the new autumn line." he answered before leaning on the bench and looking at me with a smile.

"Already?" I asked.

The autumn line didn't need to start production until after 3 weeks.

"I wanted to start early. I thought since I've already sent in the summer line to mother I might as well start on the autumn line." he replied.

I noted how tired Hikaru looked as his eyes averted back to the pile of clothes. He had changed into a loose button up white shirt which was left open; under the shirt he wore a black tank with black loose jeans and black sneakers. He looked handsome as always yet he looked so worn out and exhausted.

"You should rest soon," I said slowly, "you look tired."

Hikaru smiled slightly and looked down for a moment before looking up at me and taking hold of my hand.

"I will." he said softly.

His sudden touch of my hand sent a spark down my back and my heart beating faster. He looked down at my hand.

"Hey Misa?" Hikaru asked before pulling me towards him and somehow sat me on the low table with his hands on either side of me.

"Yeah?" I replied as my cheeks flushed pink from the proximity between us.

He smiled before resting his head on my shoulder and his arms wrapped around my waist. I wrapped my arms around him as he leaned into me. After a moment I heard him sigh.

We stayed like that for a while though I don't exactly know how long it was. Maybe it was seconds, minutes or hours, but I do remember the goosbumps on my skin when he pulled away and smiled at me.

"Misaki…may I?" he asked leaning in and placed his hands on top of mine.

I smiled when I realised he was asking for permission to kiss me. I nodded and my smile grew when his eyes lit up.

"You can kiss me anytime Hikaru," I replied, "after all, I am your wife."

He smiled slyly before leaning in the rest of the way and pressed his lips against mine which I eagerly returned. His hands tightened around mine as he furthered the kiss. It was a moment before he pulled back slightly for air and stared into my eyes. I could feel my heart beginning to race as I looked into his amber orbs.

"Misaki…please be mine forever…" he whispered before crushing his lips onto mine.

His arms snaked around my waist and held me gently yet firmly against him. I returned the passionate kiss as my legs lightly wrapped themselves around Hikaru's hips and my arms slid around his neck.

I savoured his protective hold on me. Somehow, it gave me the feeling of content and I felt safe in his arms. I knew he wouldn't do anything to cause me harm on purpose. I felt like I was flying as we passionately kissed. I instinctively held onto him tighter when he picked me up, carried me to one of the couches and lay me down.

He looked at me lovingly as he kneeled over me, holding me down by his hands gently holding mine.

"Misa…" Hikaru began as his hold on my hands tightened.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I love you." he whispered before gently kissing me again.

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

The sun was beginning to set when I arrived at my dear brother's home. I needed to ask him a few questions regarding a fashion show we were to hold for the release of the summer line. As the butler let me in, I slowly made my way to Hikaru's studio. I never knew why but I loved Hikaru's house. His actually felt used and it also felt warm and cosy, basically it felt homey.

As I neared the big oak doors of the studio, my mind wondered on what my twin brother would be doing. Would he be working? Or was he being lazy and not be in there at all?

I knocked on the door and received nothing in reply. I slowly pushed the door open and walked in to check if my brother was in this room. As I scanned the room, my eyes widened when I saw two figures asleep on one of the couches. I walked up to them and smiled.

Hikaru lay on his back with Misaki using his chest as a pillow; one of his arms was loosely wrapped around Misaki's waist. Hikaru's white shirt and shoes lay on the floor beside the couch and only wore his black tank and slightly creased back jeans. Misaki wore her off-white loose t-shirt and black shorts, her black ballet flats lay on the floor. Both of their hair was messed up as they lay fast asleep.

Kaoru sighed before smiling slightly. See the peaceful expressions on his brother and sister-in-law made him stop his plan of waking them up, instead he wrote a note on a small piece to paper to Hikaru to call him when he woke up and left it on top of his twin's white shirt.

Before Kaoru left, he quickly took a picture of the sleeping duo on his phone and sent it to Hikaru's phone, knowing exactly how flustered his twin would become when he'd see the photo.

"See ya you two~" Kaoru whispered before leaving and closing the door, making it seem that nothing had happened.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! You should expect this story to be soon... unless I am suffering from the dreaded writer block, or become busy with school and work! Then suspect that this fan fiction will be updated later on!**

**Do you guys like the story so far? I feel as if Hikaru may be a little OOC but I think it kind of suits him since he is much older and mature than he was in high school. In case if some people may be wondering, Hikaru has brown hair in this fanfiction because during the manga, he dyes his hair that colour in on of the chapters, so I just assumed that he would keep that hair colour as he grew older. **

**Constructive criticism is welcome and reviews are much appreciated as are favourites and follows. **


End file.
